Graduation Night
by indiegal
Summary: Tilly and Kat celebrate Tilly's graduation.


This takes place immediately after Graduation Day - you should probably read that first although there's not very much plot in here to get confused by.

* * *

Katrina sat at the bar of one of San Francisco's most popular night clubs, nursing her drink and watching Tilly dancing with her friends. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning on the night of Tilly's graduation and they'd already been there for a couple of hours. They'd done the tourist thing with Tilly's parents in the afternoon, taking in all the major sights and some smaller places that Tilly had wanted to show them. They'd then gone to Tilly's favourite bar for a couple of drinks before dinner. Afterwards, they'd walked her parents back to the hotel from the restaurant and headed straight here. There had been a serious amount of walking and Katrina's feet were feeling it even inside the comfortable boots she'd chosen. Now though, she was starting to get tired and was considering leaving Tilly here and calling it a night. It wasn't that she didn't like going out occasionally, but being almost the only person over 30 and certainly the only Admiral in a bar full of fresh faced, newly promoted officers was making her feel seriously old. There were only two reasons she was still here; the whiskey was good and Tilly looked like she was having fun. It was interesting to see the girl interacting with her peers for once; she seemed different and Katrina was enjoying watching her. She had her hair down, was laughing a lot and was wearing a short red dress that Katrina thought was stunning on her. She was also enjoying watching the way Tilly's body was moving in time with the music but was trying to do that as subtly as possible so as to avoid looking like a creep.

'Hey.' Tilly appeared suddenly in front of her, slightly breathless and flushed from the dancing.

'Hey yourself,' Katrina responded as Tilly ordered another drink from the bar. 'Having fun?'

'Kinda.' Tilly grinned and knocked back a shot of something bright blue and a glass of water before turning to Katrina. 'Dance with me.'

'What?'

'I said, dance with me.' Katrina started to protest but Tilly moved closer and put a hand on Katrina's waist, pressing her body up against her and leaning forward to whisper in her ear. 'Come on. You've been watching me all night. Don't you want to feel me moving against you?' Katrina slid off her barstool in reply and allowed Tilly to pull her onto the dancefloor.

Once there, Tilly pulled her close again, pressing her body flush against Kat's and putting her hands back on her waist. She moved slowly, sensually, and Katrina had no choice but to move with her. Tilly brought her face up to meet Kat's and kissed her, her tongue moving in time with the rest of her body so the kiss seemed a continuation of the dance. Returning her lips to Katrina's ear, she whispered,

'Now I'm really having fun.' Katrina chuckled drily and brought their lips together for another kiss. They danced for a while, too wrapped up in each other to notice the rest of the room, before eventually Tilly pulled back. 'I'm beat,' she admitted. 'Ready to head home?'

'Whenever you are,' Katrina agreed. Tilly pulled her across the floor briefly to say goodbye to some friends, then they pushed their way through the crowd and out into the cool night air. The cab ride back to Katrina's was mostly passed in silence but the two women sat close together; Katrina could feel the heat of Tilly's thigh pressing into hers and rested her hand on it, occasionally brushing her thumb over the bare skin there.

When they finally got through the door of Katrina's apartment, Tilly leaned in to kiss Katrina who was more than happy to oblige. After a moment, she pulled back. 'Thank you for coming out with me. I know it wasn't your first choice of entertainment for tonight.' Katrina grinned wryly. 'And thank you for my present earlier. I love it. It's the most romantic gift I've ever had.'

'Glad you like it,' Katrina responded. She leaned back in to kiss her again, pulling her towards her so their bodies were flush against each other. After a moment, she pulled back. 'Bed?'

'Yes please,' responded Tilly breathlessly, and Katrina took her hand. She backed through to the bedroom, pulling Tilly with her and shedding clothes as they went, stopping when they got to the foot of the bed. They removed the last of their clothing and Katrina pulled Tilly down onto the bed with her.

'I actually have another graduation present for you,' Katrina said in between kisses. 'But I didn't want to give it to you in front of your parents.' Tilly chuckled.

'Oh really?' she breathed, distracted by the way Kat was kissing her neck. Katrina flipped them so that Tilly was on her back then manoeuvred them so she was pinned in place by her body weight.

'Really,' she confirmed, before pulling back to straddle her and looking her in the face. 'Shut your eyes and I'll give it to you.' Tilly obliged, and Katrina could tell the girl wasn't actually expecting a present, just thought she was playing. Katrina chuckled in anticipation. Opening the bedside drawer as quietly as possible, she removed Tilly's present and dragged it slowly down the girl's midriff. When she reached her navel she turned it on and Tilly squealed in surprise, her eyes flying open.

'What is that?!' she yelped, raising herself up to look down her body. 'You got me a vibrator?!' She flopped back onto the bed and eyed Katrina. 'You are the absolute worst!' Katrina huffed.

'What?!' she asked defensively. 'I'm just older so I've had longer to come up with ideas than you!' Deliberately pitching her voice lower, she leaned in close to Tilly's ear and continued. 'And trust me, when I comm you when you're out in deep space, totally naked and showing you what I get up to when I think of you when you're away, you'll be glad you've got it with you.' It was bold, she knew, but she thought she knew Tilly well enough by now to be fairly sure she wouldn't freak out. And she was right, she noted as Tilly's pupils blew and she bit her lip.

'Yeah?' breathed Tilly.

'Mmmhmm,' responded Katrina and switched the toy back on. This time Tilly's breathing hitched but she didn't say anything and Kat took that as permission to proceed. Moving slowly, she trailed it down Tilly's stomach and lightly down the inside of her thighs before heading back up, ignoring Tilly's whimper of protest at the change in direction. She leaned over to flick her tongue over the nearest nipple and brought the vibrator up to lightly graze the other one as she did so. Tilly clutched at Kat's head as she teased her, alternating between breasts with her mouth and the toy. When she judged the girl had had enough, she trailed back down her body, pressing kisses all over her skin before following with the vibrator. Tilly was whimpering incoherently and when Kat returned to between her legs, she wasn't surprised to find how wet she was. Katrina ran her tongue slowly up her centre before latching onto her clit and following the path her tongue had taken with the toy. Tilly moaned as Kat slipped it inside her with ease and moved it slowly as she worked the girl over with her tongue. Tilly was in pieces, one hand tangled in Kat's hair and the other fisting in the sheets next to her as her cries got louder and louder. Katrina changed the angle of her thrusts, moving faster as she did so and matching her tongue to the same pace. Tilly's bucking became wilder and wilder until she arched off the bed, crying out Kat's name in sheer ecstasy. Katrina switched off the toy and pulled it slowly out, waiting for Tilly to come down from her high. After a moment, she opened her eyes and smiled.

'I changed my mind. You're not the worst, you're the best.' Katrina chuckled but was cut off in surprise as Tilly flipped their positions. She trailed a hand down between Katrina's legs and raised her eyebrows at the wetness she found there. 'Looks like you enjoyed that almost as much as I did,' she quipped, but before Katrina could respond she had dropped down her body and cut her off by running her tongue slowly up the trails of moisture she found there. Katrina moaned as Tilly moved back to her centre and began licking at her in earnest. Tilly slid a couple of fingers inside her and it didn't take long before Kat was coming too, the memory of Tilly just a few moments ago pushing her over the edge. Tilly crawled back up her body and dropped onto her, exhausted. They shared a lazy kiss before Tilly pulled back. 'You are really good at choosing presents,' she remarked. 'Thank you.' Katrina chuckled sleepily.

'You're welcome.' They were silent for a moment, Katrina running her fingers absently through Tilly's hair. 'What do you want to do tomorrow?'

'I don't mind,' Tilly replied, snuggling closer. 'As long as it involves you I'm good.' Katrina laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her head.

'I love you, you know.'

'Mmm. Love you too Kat.'


End file.
